Syarat Calon Suami
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Hyuuga Neji akhirnya membulatkan tekad./"Aku ingin melamar Tenten."/"Untuk bisa menikahi putriku, kau harus memenuhi syarat yang kuajukan."/Lee, Shikamaru, Sasuke, bahkan Naruto—harus rela menelan kekalahan mereka/"DISKUALIFIKASI!"/"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"/Sequel: SYARAT CALON PEMIMPIN KLAN/NejiTen XD/Slight SS,NH,SI,ST XD/Fluffy? :3/Semi-canon/Oneshot/RnR?


**YEAH XD**

**Sequel dari 'Syarat Calon Pemimpin Klan'~ ^^**

**Bagi yang belum baca, kuharap berkenan mengintipnya dulu, biar fic ini bisa lebih dipahami lagi, hoho :D**

**Makasih buat semua yang sudah mendukung lahirnya (?) sequel ini, hihi :3**

**Ini balasan buat yang nggak log in, yang lain sudah kubalas lewat pm ^^**

**MewMewMeoong: publish~ XD makasih atas dukungannya ^^ makasih juga reviewnyaa :)**

**dee-chaan: ini publish~ wahwah, suka NejiTen ya? hihi. makasih yaa :)**

**Guest: publish~ makasih yaa :)**

**Kuharap nggak mengecewakan, ****dan maaf karena kepanjangan ^^**

**Enjoy~**

**Summary: Neji sudah melamar Tenten, namun sebelum bisa mendapat restu dari sang calon Mertua, Neji harus memenuhi satu persyaratan dulu. Hyuuga muda itu menyanggupinya, dan berdiri dengan tangguh di tengah lapangan./"Neji, **_**ganbatte**_

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Syarat Calon Suami**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OC (Semampuku), Semi-Canon, Typo (s) dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Hari terus bergulir dengan penuh nikmat. Kedua sejoli itu—NejiTen—kini mulai tampak bersama di mana-mana. Ya, mereka resmi 'Jadian' sejak seminggu yang lalu. Jadi, wajar saja bukan jika mereka selalu menyempatkan diri untuk saling berjumpa satu sama lain? Ha, demi bisa berjalan-jalan sore bersama, NejiTen berupaya menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka dengan lebih cepat dibanding biasanya.

Begitu pula pada sore hari ini, kedua pasang manusia beda _gender _tersebut sedang asyik berjalan-jalan santai. Meski tidak saling menggenggam tangan—seperti SasuSaku di ujung jalan—atau berangkulan mesra—seperti NaruHina di ujung jalan yang lain—mereka tetap terlihat, serasi—manis.

Sepasang _Shinobi _itu terus berjalan, saling berbincang mengenai apa saja. Ya, yang penting mereka mengobrol, soal hal yang diperbincangkan bukan masalah sama sekali.

"Neji?"

"Tenten?"

"Kalian?"

Dua pasang kekasih—sepasang suami-isteri—itu kini saling bertatap-tatapan. Tanpa sengaja, mereka bertemu di pertigaan jalan, membuat pandangan mereka secara spontan saling tertumbuk satu sama lain.

Naruto memasang cengiran lebarnya. Hinata menunduk malu. Sakura tertawa menggoda. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Neji terdiam dengan **rona merah **yang samar-samar menghiasi wajahnya. Tenten sudah _blushing _tingkat tinggi.

"Haha~ Tak usah malu-malu, ayo lanjutkan saja, Neji. Yo, sampai jumpa semua~"

"K-kami pergi dulu, Neji-_nii_, Tenten-_san_. S-sampai jumpa."

"Cieee, yang habis jadian, hihi. Ayo pergi, Sasuke-_kun_~ Silahkan lanjutkan kencan kalian~"

"Hn. Kudengar kalian akan segera menikah, selamat ya."

BLUSH BLUSH BLUSH

Tenten hanya menunduk sembari mengangkat tangannya dengan kaku—melambai. Sementara Neji segera berbalik ke arah lain—menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ehm, **merona**.

SRET

Tenten merasakan tarikan di tangan kanannya, begitu pula Neji. Dan sesaat kemudian, kehangatan itu menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuh mereka.

"Ya~ begini 'kan enak? Ayo-ayo, sana lanjutkan kencan kalian~"

Siapa sangka, ternyata di belakang mereka tengah berdiri sepasang kekasih lainnya—SaIno—yang dengan seenaknya menarik tangan mereka berdua dan menyatukannya—hingga saling menggenggam seperti sekarang. Lalu setelah itu, Sai dan Ino segera mendorong-dorong tubuh mereka berdua dari belakang, semakin menggoda pasangan baru itu.

Didorong seperti itu tentu membuat Hyuuga Neji sedikit kesal, dengan cepat ditariknya tangan Tenten hingga berlalu dari sana. Ah, seharusnya kau berterimakasih, Neji—karena sepertinya mulai saat ini kau tidak akan rela melepaskan tangan gadis yang telah kau genggam erat itu.

.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Neji."

Tenten tersenyum manis ke arah Neji, membuat Neji sedikit melambung.

Perlahan, Neji merunduk, menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Tenten. Merasa Neji semakin mendekatinya, refleks Tenten menutup matanya dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas. Tenten dapat merasakan deru napas Neji yang menerpa wajahnya. Ya, Tenten sangat ikhlas, jika ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh sang—

"Bersabarlah sebentar, tunggu sampai kita menikah nanti."

—calon suami.

BLUSH

Dengan gelagapan, Tenten membuka kembali matanya, usai mendengar bisikan menggoda dari Hyuuga muda itu. Apalagi setelah mendapat tetapan geli dari Neji—yang dengan santainya kembali menarik dirinya dari Tenten. Uh, Tenten benar-benar merasa bodoh.

"Mimpi indah."

Dan dengan itu, Hyuuga Neji resmi berbalik pulang, usai menepuk pucuk kepala Tenten dengan penuh kasih sayang—cieelah—dan memasang _smirk _andalannya—nyaris membuat Tenten pingsan di tempat.

.

.

Hari masih pagi, burung-burung pun tampak asyik beterbangan kesana-kemari, melintasi langit yang begitu luas. Seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi, tampan, mapan, dan tenar, serta _sexy _(?) tengah berjalan santai melintasi alun-alun desa. Di hari seperti ini, biasanya pemuda itu sudah disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya sebagai salah satu _staff _penting di ANBU. Namun kali ini, dengan santainya, sang pemuda beriris _lavender _malah berjalan-jalan menuju—ehm, rumah calon Isterinya.

Hei, Neji tidak sedang ingin menjemput Tenten di hari libur seperti ini. Tidak, karena mereka tidak berjanji untuk kencan hari ini. Ya, meski kemarin Tenten sempat memberi kode keras kepada sang Hyuuga agar mengajaknya kencan. Namun sungguh tak disangka, Hyuuga muda itu berkata bahwa dia punya misi hari ini. Misi, yang sangat penting. Tenten pun mengangguk maklum. Ya, Tenten memang bekerja sebagai seorang guru di Akademi, tapi di waktu luangnya, Tenten menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil misi juga. Jadi, Tenten paham betul posisi Neji sekarang.

Tunggu, jika memang Neji punya misi, lalu apa yang dilakukannya di tempat seperti ini—ralat, rumah Tenten?

Neji berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan kayu yang besar itu. Sejak kecil Neji sering ke sini—ketika pulang bersama Tenten—dan Neji selalu mendapat tawaran ramah dari Tenten—untuk sekedar singgah di sana. Sayangnya, sekali pun Neji belum pernah masuk ke tempat itu. Neji selalu berkata 'Nanti, lain kali.' dan ujung-ujungnya, sekarang Neji benar-benar datang ke sana—tanpa mendapat undangan lagi dari Tenten. Ya, setidaknya dia bisa menepati janjinya itu—untuk mampir—meski alasannya bukan karena sekedar ingin mampir. Ehm, sudah sangat jelas apa motif di balik kunjungan Neji kali ini, bukan?

.

TAP TAP TAP

Langkah kaki yang memburu itu berderap sepanjang koridor, membuat beberapa penghuni rumah sempat menatap heran gadis bercepol dua itu. Ya, itu Tenten. Gadis yang baru saja dilamar seminggu yang lalu. Minggu kemarin, Tenten pulang dengan wajah yang sumringah—sangat bahagia—dan sekarang, gadis itu kembali menarik perhatian seisi rumah—lagi—karena berita akan kedatangan seorang pemuda tampan ke kediamannya.

_OMG_, Tenten tahu betul siapa orang yang dimaksud Xiexie—sahabat kecilnya—tadi. Dan seketika itu juga, derap detak jantung Tenten semakin memburu, seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang semakin brutal. Ya, Tenten curiga Neji datang untuk...melamarnya.

BUK

Dengan kasar, Tenten mendobrak pintu kayu ruangan pemimpin klan—Ayahnya—dan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari kedua lelaki beda usia di dalam sana segera dihadiahkan pada gadis cantik itu.

Tenten, kini berdiri di ambang pintu. Dengan napas yang memburu, serta rambut yang agak berantakan. Gadis bercepol dua itu hanya mengenakan kaos kain merah muda berleher lebar sebatas perut—_OMG_, kau seksi sekali Tenten XD—dan _hotpants _hitam yang cukup ketat—mata Neji membulat. Heihei, nyaris saja Neji mengaktifkan jurus _Byakugan_-nya (?) karena pemandangan indah (?) di hadapannya.

Ha, Tenten sudah kelabakan. Bahkan untuk berpenampilan 'Sopan' seperti biasa pun dia sudah tidak sanggup. Tidak, dia tidak bisa membiarkan Neji berhadapan seorang diri dengan Ayahnya. Karena Tenten tahu, Ayahnya tidak akan memberikannya dengan mudah ke pelukan Neji—ehm.

"Ehm," Ayah Tenten berdahem pelan, mencoba menyadarkan NejiTen yang saling pandang-pandangan mesra (?)

Neji pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat, sebelum kembali terlena pada pesona aroma kopi dang—ehm, maksudnya Tenten. Ya, sabar Neji~ Jika kau sudah resmi memiliki Tenten, kau bisa melihatnya dengan penampilan yang jauh lebih _sexy _(?) dari ini.

"Duduklah, Tenten."

Suara berat yang tegas itu membuat kesadaran Tenten kembali pulih. Dengan perlahan, Tenten melangkah masuk, dan duduk di sisi tengah—tidak begitu jauh dari kedua lelaki itu.

Tenten duduk bersimpuh, dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam-dalam. Ya, seandainya Neji berkata akan datang berkunjung hari ini. Pasti Tenten akan bicara dengan Ayahnya kemarin malam—mendiskusikan mengenai Neji. Sedingin-dinginnya Ayah Tenten, jika sudah berdua bersama putri kesayangannya, pria paruh baya itu mudah lunak—apalagi jika Tenten mulai merajuk.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu datang ke sini, Hyuuga muda?"

Neji menatap sang pemimpin klan dengan lurus-lurus, begitu pun sebaliknya. Sementara Tenten merasa semakin tegang, dan hanya bisa bermain dengan jemari-jemari lentiknya.

"Aku ingin melamar Tenten."

DUAAR

Kedutan-kedutan ringan mulai menghiasi jidat pria paruh baya itu. Ya, anak satu-satunya kini tengah dilamar—lagi. Ehm, jujur saja, ini bukan pertama kalinya Tenten dilamar, karena sebenarnya Tenten cukup terkenal di klannya. Dan ehm, banyak pemuda-pemuda yang hendak memperistrinya. Namun sayang sekali, sampai sekarang sang Ayah masih belum rela melepas putrinya—belum ada satu pemuda pun yang bisa dipercayainya.

Pria tua yang telah kehabisan stok rambut—err, botak—itu menatap Neji dengan serius. Diperhatikannya figur pemuda Hyuuga di hadapannya. Pantaskah Neji bersanding dengan putri sematawayangnya? Pantaskah seorang Hyuuga menjadi, menantunya?

Jujur, Hyuuga memang merupakan klan yang cukup terpandang. Terlebih lagi, menurut ramalan _shio _(?) klan Liu, Hyuuga adalah klan yang cukup cocok berpasangan dengan klan mereka.

Merasa ditatap berulang kali—dari ujung kepala hingga ujung lutut—Neji pun tersenyum puas dalam hati. Ha, Neji bersyukur dilahirkan dengan wujud yang nyaris sempurna seperti ini. Tak mungkin calon mertuanya itu menolak dirinya atas alasan fisik—tidak mungkin.

_'Tidak buruk, setidaknya dia jauh lebih tampan dibanding pemuda-pemuda yang dulu itu...apalagi rambut panjangnya itu, oh Kami-sama, jika dia benar-benar berjodoh dengan putriku, kuharap anaknya mewarisi gen rambut indah (?) khas Hyuuga itu, setidaknya agar tidak botak sepertiku.'_ batin pria paruh baya itu, sembari mengangguk-angguk paham.

Sebenarnya, Ayah Tenten setuju-stuju saja, jika Neji menikah dengan putrinya. Toh, Neji memiliki bibit, bobot, dan bebet yang baik—tak diragukan lagi. Tapi, pria itu ingin memastikannya lebih jauh lagi—tidak mungkin dia rela melepas Tenten dengan mudah.

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

Sejenak, Neji melirik Tenten—yang juga secara spontan menatapnya—lalu senyum tipisnya yang legendaris (?) itu pun mengulum sempurna. "Ya, aku mencintainya," jawab Neji mantap.

BLUSH

Bukan hanya Tenten, bahkan sang Ayah pun juga ikut terlena (?) pada pesona sang Hyuuga.

Tidak, Ayah Tenten masih belum puas juga.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Tenten?"

"A-a-apa?"

Mendadak, Tenten jadi gelagapan sendiri karena tiba-tiba disangkutpautkan dengan obrolan dua kaum lelaki itu.

"Apa kau juga mencintai pemuda ini?" tanya sang Ayah tajam, penuh selidik.

Tenten mengangguk malu, dan berbisik pelan. "Iya, Ayah."

Hoho, Hyuuga muda itu tersenyum puas.

"Jangan buru-buru senang, Hyuuga," sergah pria tua tadi, sembari mengelus-elus jenggotnya. Tunggu, dia punya jenggot tapi tidak punya rambut? Ini sedikit aneh—sudahlah.

Senyum Neji segera pudar, membuat Tenten menjadi semakin tegang.

_'Jangan-jangan Ayah ingin...mengajukan syarat itu, lagi?' _pikir Tenten was-was.

"Untuk bisa menikahi putriku, kau harus memenuhi syarat yang kuajukan."

Neji mengangguk sopan, "Apa syaratnya?"

Kali ini, giliran sang pria tua yang tersenyum puas. "Kau harus bisa menang melawan lima orang _shinobi_."

JLEB

Neji—bukannya berniat sombong—hanya merespon syarat itu dengan tenang—khas Hyuuga—dan lalu mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, aku siap."

Tahap 1. Hyuuga Neji, **LULUS**.

Ayah Tenten pun tersenyum puas—lagi—disertai dengan sedikit seringainya yang tampak samar.

"Karena kau berasal dari klan lain, aku memberikan penawaran spesial padamu."

Tenten mulai merasa mulas, perutnya seketika terasa tidak enak—berbanding terbalik dengan Neji yang masih tenang.

"Aku akan membuka sayembara, kelima _shinobi _yang akan kau lawan nanti ditentukan olehku—meski juga tergantung pada siapa-siapa saja yang akan mendaftar nantinya. Jika kau berhasil menang melawan mereka semua, kau bisa menikahi putriku."

Neji tersenyum tipis—merasa percaya diri. Sementara di sudut lain, Tenten memandang mereka dengan iba. Sudah, hancur sudah nasibnya. Sekarang, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya satu, menunggu dan menonton pertandingan itu—serta menyemangati Neji tentunya.

.

.

"Kudengar Neji sudah melamarmu, benar 'kan Tenten?" tanya Sakura, di sela-sela waktu luang mereka saat berkumpul bersama—lagi.

Tenten mendengus pasrah. Dalam hati dia membatin, _'Dari mana sih, Sakura tahu?'_

"Ya, begitulah," jawabnya pasrah.

Sakura dan Ino menatapnya dengan bingung. Bukannya senang, gadis itu malah terlihat murung seperti sekarang? Berbeda sekali saat Sakura dilamar oleh Sasuke setahun yang lalu.

"S-sebenarnya," Hinata yang sejak tadi diam, akhirnya buka suara. Perhatian para gadis itu pun kembali tercuri olehnya. "A-ayah Tenten-_san _memberi syarat agar Neji-_nii _bisa menikah dengan Tenten-_san_."

"HAAH?!" pekik Sakura dan Ino dengan lebay—berlebihan.

Hinata kembali melirik Tenten, yang hanya bisa bergumam seadanya saja. "D-dan, syaratnya adalah...Neji-_nii _harus bisa menang melawan lima orang _shinobi_," lanjut gadis bersurai indah tersebut. Kedua _kunoichi _di hadapannya pun cengo di tempat.

"Lalu, siapa _shinobi _yang dimaksudnya itu?" tanya mereka berbarengan.

Kali ini, Tenten yang angkat bicara. "Entahlah, Ayah bilang semuanya tergantung padanya. Tapi yang jelas, Ayah membuka sayembara, bagi yang berminat mendaftar menjadi penantang nanti. Setelah itu, Ayah sendiri yang akan menyeleksi mereka dan memilih lima orang terbaik."

Sakura dan Ino mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Mereka pun terdiam dalam waktu beberapa menit, hanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Ha, aku punya ide~"

Dan teriakan Sakura yang penuh semangat itu, berhasil mencuri kembali perhatian ketiga _kunoichi _cantik di sekelilingnya.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_~ Ayolah, aku mohon, bantu aku sekali ini saja, ya?"

Bujukan-bujukan manja Sakura semakin terdengar menggoda—iman Sasuke—terlebih lagi, kini sang isteri tengah duduk manis di pangkuannya, mencoba merayunya dengan lebih genit (?) lagi.

"Tidak, Sakura, aku tidak ingin terlibat hal konyol seperti itu."

Sakura berenggut, bibir merah mudanya tertekuk sebal. Suaminya ini benar-benar tidak berperasaan.

"Baiklah," Sakura bangkit dari pangkuan Sasuke, dan berdiri menantang di hadapan Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan memberimu 'jatah' selama seminggu."

Seketika itu juga, kedua iris _onyx _sang Uchiha terbelalak sempurna. Tidak diberi 'jatah'? Sasuke mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Melihat Sasuke masih terbengong-bengong menatapnya. Sakura pun menaikkan ancamannya lagi. "Tidak, bukan seminggu, tapi sebulan! Kau dengar itu, Tuan Uchiha?" ancamnya lagi, lengkap dengan posenya yang menantang—melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Uchiha Sasuke—yang sangat benci mengalah—mencoba tetap tenang. Ha, mana mungkin ancaman seperti ini bisa mempengaruhinya? Meski pada kenyataannya dia memang sudah—sedikit—merasa takut.

"Tidak."

Tetap saja, Uchiha memang sangat keras kepala. Sakura yang semakin kesal mulai memandang tajam Sasuke—yang masih duduk pada _sofa _di hadapannya.

"Aku membencimu, Sasuke-_kun_! Kau kejam sekali..."

Tak berhasil dengan jurus merayu dan ancam-mengancam (?) Sakura pun mencoba metode lain, yaitu dengan memohon—memasang wajah sendunya yang diyakininya berhasil meluluhkan hati sang Uchiha muda.

Yaya, rupanya ini cukup bekerja.

Sebenarnya, tadi Sasuke bernapas lega—karena Sakura tidak berniat menaikkan tawarannya (?) lagi menjadi dua bulan—sebab jika selama itu, Sasuke tidak akan sanggup.

Tapi sekarang wajah gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu kini terlihat sangat sengsara—nyaris menangis. Mana tega Sasuke melihatnya?

"Sakura, kita coba cara lain. Aku berjanji akan—"

"Tidak, Sasuke-_kun_. Ini cara terbaik dan termudah. Lagipula apa salahnya mengalah pada temanmu sendiri?"

Susah, Sakura. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana tingginya harga diri seorang Uchiha. Berpura-pura kalah—di depan umum—oleh seorang Hyuuga merupakan hal yang tabu bagi Sasuke.

"Kalau kau masih tidak ingin membantuku. Maka, semua tomat-tomat di lemari akan kubuang," jeda sesaat, Sakura masih bersandiwara menangis, membuat Sasuke spontan berdiri karena terkejut. "Tidak hanya itu, aku juga akan menghancurkan semua persediaan tomat di seluruh pasar," lanjut Sakura, kali ini Sasuke sukses melotot dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Belum, masih belum cukup, aku akan membakar semua ladang tom—"

"H-hentikan, Sakura. Oke, aku akan menurutimu. Jangan melakukan hal sekeji itu."

BOOM

Kepala Sakura nyaris meledak. Jadi, Sasuke Uchiha lebih memilih tomat dibanding, dirinya? Sakura berjanji akan meminta Neji untuk—sedikit—memberi pelajaran pada suaminya ini, nanti.

.

.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Tumben kau mengajakku mengobrol seperti ini?" tanya Naruto riang, saat ia dan Hinata tengah berjalan santai di alun-alun desa.

Hinata menunduk, rasanya sangat malu meminta hal seperti itu pada Naruto. Namun, demi kakak lelakinya yang sangat dia sayangi, Hinata harus berhasil meminta bantuan Naruto.

"N-naruto-_kun._.."

Panggilan yang halus itu membuat Naruto kembali memandang Hinata dengan cengiran andalannya.

"M-maukah kau membantu, Neji-_nii_?"

Naruto sedikit heran, namun berkat sering berduaan (?) dengan Hinata, Naruto mendadak menjadi cepat tanggap dan mengerti apa yang Hinata maksud.

Hinata sendiri sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya—sesuai dengan intruksi Ino dan Sakura.

_"Jika kau mengiming-iminginya dengan ciuman, kujamin Naruto pasti mau."_

Hinata pun menelan ludahnya, ini memalukan. Tapi, akan dia coba.

"A-a-aku ak-an m-me-menc—"

"Ah, kau ingin aku mendaftar sebagai salah satu penantang? Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan melakukannya, Hinata~"

TOENG

Hinata tersenyum lega, padahal dia belum sempat mengutarakan maksudnya dengan jelas. Ha, ternyata Naruto tidak seperti pemuda-pemuda (?) lainnya.

"Tapi setelah itu, cium aku ya, Hinata?"

BLUSH

Hyuuga Hinata, pingsan—lagi. Ralat, Naruto Uzumaki, jauh lebih parah dibanding pemuda-pemuda lainnya.

.

.

"Hei, Sai~" sapa Ino ramah. Sejak tadi gadis itu sengaja menunggu Sai di depan rumahnya. Sai yang baru menyadari kehadiran sang kekasih di depan pintu rumahnya kemudian tersenyum puas—belakangan ini mereka memang jarang bertemu.

"Ino? Kenapa tidak masuk saja?" tanyanya ramah, masih dengan senyum lembutnya itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya sebentar, _kok_."

Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Ino itu, membuat Ino tak segan-segan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau bisa membantuku, Sai? Demi aku, mendaftarlah menjadi penantang Neji. Kau tahu, Ayah Tenten begitu keras pada Neji," rajuk Ino, sembari mengamit tangan Sai dengan mesra.

Sai segera tersenyum lebar, ya sudah lama mereka tidak semesra ini. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Ino."

Seketika itu juga, iris _kunoichi _bak _Barbie _itu berkilat penuh kegembiraan. Ya, tak sia-sia dia memilih Sai sebagai pacarnya.

Tak kuasa menahan rasa haru—atas gombalan Sai—Ino pun mencium lembut pipi Sai. Membuat mereka berdua sedikit _blushing _karenanya.

"Ehm, memangnya, kapan pertandingan itu berlangsung?" tanya Sai ramah, mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Ino.

"Besok lusa."

JDER

Petir seakan menyambar lukisan—ehm, maksudnya otak Sai. Besok lusa?

Perlahan, ditariknya tubuh ramping Ino mendekat—menghadap ke arahnya—dan direngkuhnya bibir mungil gadisnya itu dengan lembut. Hmm, ciuman ringan dan manis bersarang di sana.

"Besok lusa aku ada misi. Maafkan aku, Ino."

DUAAR

Kali ini, petir (?) itu menyambar kepala Ino. Penolakan manis dari sang kekasih membuat Ino tak kuasa berkutik.

.

.

Dengan langkah memburu, Ino berjalan menuju kediaman klan Nara. Ya, satu-satunya harapan saat ini hanyalah pemuda pemalas itu. Chouji, Shino, dan Kiba tengah mengambil misi di luar desa. Dan hanya Shikamaru Nara-lah yang tertinggal di sana.

"Ada apa mencaariku, Ino? _Mendokusai_."

Tuh 'kan? Ino mendelik tajam ke arah Shikamaru. Belum tuntas mengutarakan maksud dan tujuannya, Shikamaru sudah bilang _'Mendokusai' _bagaiamana jadinya jika Ino sudah mengatakan maksud mulianya?

"Shikamaru, bantu Neji sedikit."

"Bantu apa? Pasti sesuatu yang merepotkan lagi."

JLEB

"Kalau kau tidak ingin membantuku, aku akan mengatakan 'hal itu' pada Temari. Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Shikamaru."

Ino memasang _smirk _andalannya. Mencoba mengancam pemuda rambut nanas di hadapannya agar bersedia menurut.

Shikamaru terdiam, otaknya terus berputar mencari ide—agar bisa menolak permintaan Ino tanpa dirugikan oleh ancaman gadis itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya pada Temari seka—"

"Tunggu, Temari tidak ada di Konoha," sergah Shikamaru, mencoba lari dari kenyataan.

"Aku bisa berangkat ke Suna sekarang."

"Kau pikir jarak Konoha dan Suna itu dekat?"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menggunakan jurus Ayahku untuk berbicara dengan Temari."

JLEB

Shikamaru mulai semakin gugup.

"Temari tidak akan mendengarkanmu."

"Temari lebih mendengarkanku dibanding kau, Pemalas."

"Tidak mungkin, dia lebih percaya padaku."

"Terserah kau saja. Jika kau yakin dia lebih percaya padamu, maka kau tidak akan keberatan jika aku mengatakan 'hal itu' 'kan?"

Ino mulai berbalik—dengan _slow motion_—membuat Shikamaru menjadi semakin gelagapan. Jujur, Shikamaru tidak ingin 'hal itu' diketahui Temari, karena akan sangat memalukan baginya. Tapi, jika menurut, itu artinya...

"Tunggu, oke Ino. Aku akan mendaftar."

Ino pun tersenyum bangga, kemampuan mengancamnya ternyata masih hebat seperti dulu (?)

"Huh, _mendokusai_."

.

.

Hari yang dinanti-nanti telah tiba. Hyuuga Neji berdiri di tengah lapangan yang begitu luas, membuat beberapa—puluhan—gadis berteriak histeris saat menyaksikan rambutnya tertiup angin dengan gemulai. Ah, Neji benar-benar tampak tampan.

Di sisi lain, Tenten tengah duduk tak jauh dari Ayahnya. Di sisi kiri dan kanannya telah berjejer para _kunoichi-kunoichi _muda yang merangkap sebagai sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Tenang saja, Tenten. Semuanya pasti beres," tegas sang gadis beriris _aquamarine_, mencoba menenangkan gadis bercepol dua itu.

**"Baiklah, pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Sepertinya, Hyuuga Neji sudah tampak bersiap di tengah lapangan. Saya kira peraturannya sudah jelas. Kami sudah menyiapkan lima penantang khusus yang masih dirahasiakan indentitasnya. Dan jika Hyuuga Neji berhasil memenangkan semua pertarungan, maka dia bisa mendapat restu untuk menikahi Tenten Liu."**

Suara dari _mikrophone _itu menggelegar dengan buas, membuat beberapa siulan menggoda terdengar di sana-sini.

**"Oke, penantang pertama. Mari kita sambut, Uzumaki Naruto~"**

Naruto yang terkejut karena namanya disebut langsung memasang cengiran khasnya dan beranjak masuk ke lapangan. DI dalam sana, Hyuuga muda itu tersenyum tipis—yang terlihat seperti tersenyum mengejek.

Hei, usai perang dunia yang berlangsung lima tahun yang lalu, Naruto sangat disegani dan dikagumi di kalangan _Shinobi_—karena berhasil membawa kedamaian untuk dunia. Pemuda yang sudah melawan Madara Uchiha dan kawanannya itu, kini berdiri di hadapan sang Hyuuga? Jika serius, Naruto—pasti—bisa mengalahkan Neji. Hanya saja, Neji tidak akan mengalah dengan mudah—tidak, jika Tenten yang menjadi taruhannya.

"Kau siap, Neji?" cengiran rubah itu kembali muncul, membuat teriakan-teriakan penyemangat terdengar di mana-mana.

"Majulah, Naruto."

Mereka pun saling memasang cengiran mengejek.

1

2

3

"Mulai~"

"Astaga, Hinata-_sama_, mengapa memakai baju setipis itu di sini?"

TOENG

"Eh? Hina—"

Naruto baru saja berbalik sekian derajat, demi melihat sang kekasih dengan baju tipis—seperti kata Neji. Namun sebuah pukulan telak tiba-tiba mendarat di bagian wajahnya, mendorongnya hingga terlempar ke luar lapangan.

Babak pertama. Uzumaki Naruto. **KALAH**.

.

.

Di sudut sana, Ayah Tenten terbelalak tak percaya. Padahal dia sengaja memilih bocah pirang itu demi melindungi Tenten—err, menguji Neji. Namun siapa sangka, pahlawan tingkat dunia itu justru kalah dengan begitu mudahnya.

**"Kita panggil penantang yang kedua...Uchiha Sasuke~"**

Teriakan histeris gadis-gadis mulai terdengar riuh. Ah, tampan vs tampan. Para gadis mulai galau, yang mana yang harus mereka dukung?

Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah merasa percaya diri akan dipilih—oleh Ayah Tenten—pun maju memasuki lapangan. Neji yang masih berdiri dalam keadaan sehat bugar terlihat sedikit terkejut, begitu mendapati sang Uchiha menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Kita lihat siapa yang terkuat, Hyuuga."

Cengiran kejam Sasuke—entah bagaimana—malah terlihat _sexy _(?) dan menggoda (?) dipandangan para _fg_-nya. Uh, untung ada _staff _(?) keamanan yang bekerja, jika tidak mungkin para _fg _yang menggila itu sudah menerobos dengan liar ke dalam lapangan.

"Kau akan kalah, Uchiha."

Suasana pun semakin riuh. Baik penonton maupun Ayah Tenten (?) mulai merasa tegang, karena aura membunuh yang menguar dari kedua pemuda tampan itu.

1

2

3

"Mulai~"

"_Byakugan_!"

"_Sharingan_!"

Kedua pemuda tampan itu saling beradu kuat, meski masih terlihat belum serius—karena hanya saling menghindar dan menyerang satu sama lain dengan santai.

"_Amatera_—"

"—Sasuke-_kun_!"

Teriakan yang membahana itu mengintrupsi perkelahian antara kedua pemuda di sana. Dan Sakura Uchiha—yang menjadi objek perhatian—hanya tersenyum manis sambil melambai-lambaikan sebuah tomat di genggamannya.

"Aku mendukungmu, Sasuke-_kun_~" Sakura kembali berteriak, kali ini dengan senyum yang amat-sangat manis—dipaksakan. Dapat terlihat jelas dari _Sharingan _Sasuke yang masih aktif, ada sekumpulan aura mengintimidasi yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura, bersamaan dengan gerakan-gerakan tangannya yang menggenggam kasar tomat tadi—hendak memperingati Sasuke.

GLEK

Uchiha muda itu menelan ludah. Ya, dia memang sudah berjanji. Tapi, tetap saja, harga dirinya...

Sasuke melirik Neji—yang masih bertahan dengan _smirk _andalannya—lalu menatap Sakura lagi—yang tersenyum pahit sambil menambah kekuatan genggamannya pada tomat tak berdosa itu—lihat Neji lagi—emosi Sasuke kembali meningkat—lirik Sakura—Sasuke merasa kasihan pada si tomat—tatap Neji la—

"_Kaiten_!"

—gi.

Babak kedua. Sasuke Uchiha, **KALAH**.

.

.

Pria botak berjenggot itu—Ayah Tenten—nyaris tak percaya melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Sasuke Uchiha—pemuda yang juga sangat berjasa saat perang berlangsung—kini roboh dengan tidak elit di hadapan sang Hyuuga. Padahal, pria itu sangat berharap pada Sasuke, dan sengaja memilihnya karena dia merupakan Uchiha terakhir yang sangat elit. Siapa sangka, dia juga terkalahkan—dengan mudah.

**"Hahaha~ tampaknya ini sangat lancar bagi Hyuuga muda di sana itu. Yosh, kita lanjut ke penantang yang ketiga...Shikamaru Nara~"**

Ini dia. Pemuda dengan IQ tertinggi se-Konoha. Ha, tak salah Ayah Tenten memilihnya. Dengan otaknya yang cerdas—serta kemampuan analisanya yang hebat—Ayah Tenten sangat yakin Shikamaru bisa menang.

Shikamaru berjalan dengan malas mendekati lapangan. Ha, ternyata doanya semalam tak terkabulkan—tidak terpilih menjadi salah satu penantang—dan ujung-ujungnya dia malah terlibat hal merepotkan seperti ini.

"_Mendokusai_," keluh Shikamaru, begitu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lapangan. Jika bukan karena ingin melindungi 'hal itu' agar tidak diketahui oleh kekasihnya—Temari—Shikamaru tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini.

Shikamaru sendiri terlihat serius—memutar otak jeniusnya—memikirkan cara agar dia bisa mengalah dengan muda, tanpa perlu dicurigai oleh para juri (?)

BINGO

Shikamaru tersenyum puas saat menemukan cara yang tepat. Dengan perlahan, didekatinya sang Hyuuga dengan wajah yang biasa-biasa saja.

Awalnya, Neji curiga, namun karena pertandingan belum resmi dimulai, jadi dia tenang-tenang saja.

Saat jarak mereka kira-kira hanya tiga meter, Shikamaru pun melambai ringan. "Hei, ayo mulai pertandingannya."

**"Oke, mari kita hitung sama-sama. Simsalabim jadi apa prok-prok-prok~"**

Entah bagaimana, _host _acara mendadak berubah autis (?) Mungkin sang _host _gugup karena kehadiran Shikamaru (?) di tengah lapangan. Tunggu, siapa identitas sebenarnya _host _acara ini?

1

2

3

**"Mulai~"**

Beruntung, penontonnya masih waras semua~

"Tunggu," sergah Shikamaru, begitu melihat Neji bersiap menyerangnya. "Ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu. Begini Neji, sebenarnya kemarin aku melihat Naruto mencium Hinata."

JLEB

Urat-urat di jidat Neji mulai bermunculan—bayangan mengenai NaruHina mulai bergentayangan di kepalanya. Hinata—yang sedang mengobati luka Naruto di pinggir luar lapangan terkejut dan mulai gugup—dan Naruto—yang baru pulih dari tidurnya (?)—mendadak merasakan firasat yang buruk.

"Dan kau tahu, aku juga mendengar Naruto meminta Hinata untuk melakukan—ehm, itu—dengannya."

JLEB JLEB

"Diam kau, Shikamaru!"

BUK

Neji yang telah dikuasai amarah sudah kehilangan kendali. Dengan asal-asalan, Neji menyerang Shikamaru, hendak meninjunya. Namun sungguh, yang terjadi adalah...pukulan seorang Hyuuga Neji melenceng sodara-sodara! Seisi lapangan pun cengo melihatnya—seorang pria berjenggot tersenyum puas.

DUK

Shikamaru memang berhasil menghindar, dan karena itulah pemuda itu...keluar dari sisi lapangan. Mengejutkan! Lompatan Shikamaru itu, keluar batas. Membuat hakim garis (?) mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi (?)

**"Keluar! Lagi-lagi, Hyuuga Neji berhasil menang~"**

Riuh tawa dan tepuk tangan terdengar di mana-mana. Ha, Neji pun kembali memasang wibawanya dan mengambil posisi seperti semula.

Babak ketiga. Shikamaru Nara, **KALAH**

.

.

Sang calon Ayah mertua hanya menatap Shikamaru Nara—yang terlihat menguap sambil berlalu ke kursi penonton—dengan tak percaya. Bahkan orang sejenius Shikamaru bisa kalah? _WTH_? Hyuuga Neji memang hebat!

**"Oke, selanjutnya, untuk kontestan (?) keempat kita. Mari kita sambut...Rock Lee~"**

Seruan-seruan heboh kembali bergema. Ya, sang _rival _yang sejak dulu selalu bersaing dengan Neji kini menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Bahkan Neji pun terlihat tertarik akan pertandingan keempat ini—berhubung ketiga pertandingan tadi berakhir konyol.

Rock Lee berjalan dengan santai, sembari memamerkan senyum lebarnya. Ya, salah satu alasan Ayah Tenten memilih Rock Lee adalah karena pemuda beralis tebal itu cukup tangguh—meski sejak kemarin Lee terus-menerus datang di kediamannya untuk membujuk sang pimpinan klan agar memilihnya, uh.

"Mari kita bertarung dengan sportif, Neji."

Neji tersenyum penuh angkuh mendengar perkataan mantan teman satu timnya tersebut. "Hn. Kita buktikan siapa yang terbaik, Lee."

Senyum Lee semakin mengembang, dengan pose andalannya—kerlingan mata+kilauan gigi. "Ya, semoga kau bisa mengalahkanku dan menikahi Tenten."

KRIK KRIK

Seseorang berjenggot panjang di sudut sana berdiri dan berteriak lantang, "DISKUALIFIKASI!"

EEEEEH?!

Sang _host _jadi-jadian (?) hanya memandang cengo sang pemimpin klan Liu—yang memutuskan untuk mendiskualifikasi peserta. Heihei, ini sayembara miliknya, jadi sudah sepantasnyalah—sebagai _host _yang baik—kau mengikutinya, wahai _host_ misterius~

**"A-haha, baiklah, Rock Lee didiskualifikasi. Mohon maaf, Lee~"**

Tenten _jawdropped_. Neji terlihat heran—meski dalam hati dia membatin heboh. Lee cengo dengan sangat tidak elit.

"Tung—"

**"Tak ada tapi-tapian, Rock Lee. Dimohon kembali ke alammu (?)"**

Dengan berat hati, Lee pun berjalan meninggalkan lapangan. Dari kejauhan, lagu '_We Are The Champion' _melantun merdu, mengiringi kepergia Lee ke alamnya (?)

Para penonton mulai gelisah dan ribut. Jika bukan Lee, lalu siapa kontestan keempat?

**"Hohoho~ baiklah, sesuai dengan permintaan Liu-**_**sama**_**. Akan ada pengganti bagi peserta keempat tadi. Mari kita sambut... Jet Liu~"**

Para penonton _sweatdropped _berjamaah. Apa jangan-jangan, _host _kasat mata (?) mereka ini adalah seorang..._Santa Clause_?

Suasana mulai heboh kembali. Tampaklah seorang pria kekar (?) dengan wajah sangar memasuki lapangan. Neji pun sedikit merasa was-was.

Ya, tampaknya pertandingan ini akan memakan waktu yang lama.

_'Fufufu, kali ini kau akan kalah, Neji...dia adalah yang terkuat di klan kami...'_ batin sang pemimpin klan—yang ternyata masih belum rela jika anak gadisnya menikah dan pergi meninggalkannya.

1

2

3

**"Mulai~"**

.

Skip pertandingan. Kini Neji tengah berdiri dengan napas yang tak teratur. Ya, Jet adalah lawan yang cukup berat baginya. Senjata-senjata serta serangannya sangat menakutkan dan mengejutkan—terlebih lagi Neji belum pernah melihat pria yang bisa mengendalikan berbagai mancam senjata dengan lihai seperti ini.

Ya, Neji akui, Jet Liu ini cukup hebat.

"Neji, _ganbatte_~"

Tak kuasa melihat sang kekasih kesusahan di tengah lapangan, Tenten pun perlahan bangkit dan berteriak kencang—menyemangati pujaan hatinya.

Neji tersenyum—_smirk_—karena merasa bahwa kekuatannya telah pulih—hanya karena disemangati oleh Tenten. Dan sesaat kemudian, kita dapat memprediksi apa yang terjadi...

Babak keempat. Jet Liu, **KALAH**.

Tahap 2. Hyuuga Neji, **LULUS**.

.

.

Dengan keringat yang bercucuran dari dahinya, serta darah yang sedikit berlumuran di sekitar sudut bibirnya, Neji Hyuuga menyeringai puas. Ya, tinggal satu lawan lagi dan Tenten resmi menjadi miliknya.

**"Baiklah, untuk pertandingan terakhir, Hyuuga Neji dipersilahkan untuk beristirahan sejenak. Pertandingan akan dimulai 15 menit lagi~"**

Sang _host _mengedipkan matanya dengan genit, membuat penonton serempak muntah darah (?) Dalam hati, mereka sepakat mengaku bahwa sang _host _adalah seorang banci jadi-jadian tulen (?)

"Neji, kau tak apa-apa?"

Tenten yang semenjak tadi khawatir akan nasib calon suaminya itu segera menerobos masuk ke dalam lapangan, tak memperdulikan siulan-siulan menggoda yang dilayangkan kepadanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Tenten pun segera memandu Neji menuju ke sisi lapangan. Sakura dan Ino juga sudah siap menanti mereka di sana—berniat mengobati luka Neji.

.

**"Hyuuga Neji dimohon kembali ke tengah lapangan, dan harap bagi yang tidak berkepentingan agar segera menyingkir dari lapangan~"**

Sakura dan Ino segera keluar dari lapangan, setelah menepuk pelan pundak sang Hyuuga—memberi semangat. Tenten, yang masih menjadi satu-satunya _Shinobi _yang menemani Neji di sudut lapangan itu akhirnya tertunduk lesu.

"Tak apa, Tenten. Aku berjanji akan memenangkan ini...untukmu."

BLUSH

Demi apaa? Mimpi apa Tenten semalam, sampai-sampai sang Hyuuga mengatakan hal seromantis itu?

"I-iya. Siapapun lawanmu nanti, berjanjilah untuk tidak kalah darinya, Neji."

Tenten segera melempar senyum terbaiknya, lalu berlalu meninggalkan lapangan.

**"Oke, peserta terakhir. Yang menentukan menang-kalahnya sang Hyuuga adalah...ayo, **_**wanita single **_**(?) tunjukkan pesonamu~"**

Sekarang, para penonton mulai meragukan kewarasan sang _host _tak dikenal itu. Memang _host _itu dipungut di mana oleh Ayah Tenten, _sih_?

**"Ehm, maaf, saya sedikit terbawa suasana karena peserta yang sangat tak disangka-sangka ini."**

Para penonton mulai menduga-duga. Peserta tak disangka? Shikamaru yang kebetulan mendengar itu mulai mendapat firasat buruk. "Jangan bilang..."

**"Mari kita sambut, Tenten Liu~"**

GUBRAK

Neji tanpa sadar mengaktifkan _Byakugan_-nya—saking terkejutnya. Dan sang gadis bermarga Liu yang dimaksud hanya bisa membeku di tempat duduknya. Hei? Mengapa dia juga ikut menjadi peserta?

Tenten melempar pandangan penuh tanda tanya pada sang Ayah, yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum lembut oleh Ayahnya. "Majulah, Tenten. Kau ingin dia lulus, bukan?" ucap lelaki tua itu. Tenten pun akhirnya maju dengan ragu.

SYUUU~

Hanya suara angin yang terdengar di sepanjang arena pertarungan itu. Tak ada riuh-riuh penonton seperti sebelumnya. Tidak, karena tak ada yang percaya bahwa sepasang kekasih itu harus saling berhadapan—sebagai musuh.

Tenten terlihat benar-benar _shock_, berbanding terbalik dengan Neji yang terlihat tetap tenang—meski dalam hati, dia terus mengumpat tak percaya.

**"Baiklah, kita mulai saja~"**

Tak ada yang sudi berteriak heboh—tidak, karena mereka juga tidak mengharapkan perkelahian antar sepasang kekasih itu. Neji pun mendadak teringat akan perkataan Tenten sesaat yang lalu.

_"I-iya. Siapapun lawanmu nanti, berjanjilah untuk tidak kalah darinya, Neji."_

Dilirknya Tenten di sudut lain. Gadis cantik itu hanya menunduk—tak kuasa menahan diri.

_'Apa...maksud Ayah? Sebegitu, tidak inginnya kah Ayah merelakanku bersama Neji?'_ batinnya gelisah.

1

2

"Tunggu!" seseorang di pinggir lapangan berteriak kencang. "Ini tidak benar! Mana mungkin mereka dipaksa bertarung? Mereka itu—"

"Tidak, Naruto. Aku, mengerti apa mau Ayah. Dan aku tahu, Neji bisa melakukannya."

Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, Tenten menggenggam kunai tajamnya—terlihat bersiap. Di kursi penonton, Naruto terlihat mengumpat-umpat kesal, Hinata hanya bisa menenangkan pacarnya itu. Sakura pun terlihat tidak tega, sampai tanpa sadar dia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Ino segera mendesak Shikamaru—meminta Shikamaru untuk memikirkan strategi agar mereka berdua tidak perlu bertarung. Namun nihil, meski Ino tetap mengancam akan membocorkan 'hal itu' pada Temari, Shikamaru tetap diam dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku yakin mereka bisa bersama."

Yaya, Shikamaru ber-_acting _sebagai seorang yang amat-sangat-jenius sekarang—meski pada kenyataannya memang begitu.

Neji menatap Tenten—begitu pun sebaliknya. _Host _pun kembali menghintung mundur.

3

2

1

**"Mulai~"**

Semilir angin yang berhembus perlahan, membawa kesan sejuk dan damai. Suasana hening, penonton membisu dengan tak percaya. Ya, mereka sungguh tak percaya pada apa yang mereka lihat. _Kunoichi _muda itu tengah berdiri dengan kuda-kuda yang kuat, bersiap bertahan. Sementara _Shinobi _tampan itu kini tengah berlari, mendekati sang gadis. Jujur, Tenten ingin pasrah. Membiarkan tubuhnya diserang oleh Neji. Ya, jika boleh...Tenten ingin ini semua segera berakhir.

SYUT

Bukan, tak ada yang terluka—tak ada yang menyerang. Semua mata yang memandang mereka hanya dapat membulat dengan tak percaya. Di hadapan mereka, kini, sang Hyuuga—yang memiliki harga diri setinggi lagit—tengah bersimpuh. Ya, Hyuuga Neji berlutut di hadapan gadis bercepol dua itu—yang terlihat tak kalah kagetnya.

Neji menunduk, perhatian seisi lapangan pun tercuri penuh olehnya. Sejurus kemudian, pemuda tampan itu menengadahkan wajahnya, seraya menatap iris Tenten dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Aku, tidak mungkin sanggup melukaimu."

HUOOOOOOOO~

Teriakan-teriakan heboh, siulan-siulan menggoda, pujian-pujian kagum, serta segala kehisterisan para penonton berbaur menjadi satu—tak terkecuali Hiashi yang nyaris menitihkan air matanya (?)

Air mata Tenten mulai mencoba menerobos keluar. Pemuda di hadapannya, benar-benar membuatnya...tak sanggup berkata-kata.

Hyuuga Neji lalu tersenyum tipis—membuat para penonton kembali bungkam. "Jika menang artinya aku harus berhasil mengalahkanmu. Aku memilih kalah."

PREEEEEEEET~

Bunyi terompet mampet (?) itu menggema, membuat beberapa penonton histeris karena perilaku Neji yang mendadak menjadi romantis-tis-tis-tis seperti ini.

Sakura dan Hinata berharap-harap cemas, Tenten pun sudah tak sanggup berdiri lagi. Gadis itu terjatuh—untungnya, Neji segera menahannya. Mereka berdua pun sama-sama saling berlutut—saling berhadapan.

Jujur saja, Tenten tidak sanggup bertahan seperti ini. Tenten sudah jatuh terlalu jauh dalam pesona pemuda di hadapannya. Dan Tenten berjanji akan memperjuangkan Neji, bagaimana pun caranya.

"M-maafkan aku, Neji."

Suara Tenten terdengar lirih, air mata pun sudah terlanjur jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Neji menggeleng perlahan, tangan kirinya menyusup masuk ke sela-sela jemari Tenten, membuang _kunai_-nya jauh-jauh. Sementara jemari kanannya mengusap perlahan pipi gadis bercepol dua itu—mengusap air matanya.

"Tidak, jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau, tidak salah sedikitpun."

DOR

Perhatian seluruh penonton—yang sangat berpihak pada NejiTen—itu kini tertuju pada sang tersangka. Laki-laki dengan gelar 'Pemimpin Klan Liu'. Pria yang telah merencanakan semua ini sejak awal.

Di sudut sana, Ayah Tenten menghembuskan napas pendek, seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Pria tua itu lalu menatap kedua sejoli di tengah sana. Ya, kini perannya terlihat sangat buruk—berusaha memisahkan sepasang kekasih itu dengan licik. Namun sedetik kemudian, lelaki tua itu tersenyum lembut—ikhlas.

"Neji, kupercayakan Tenten padamu."

BOOOOOM

Tahap 3. Hyuuga Neji, **LULUS**.

Setelah itu, sang pemimpin klan hanya berlalu pergi dengan santai. Yaya, semua orang benar-benar terkejut—terkecuali si jenius berambut nanas itu. Ha, Shikamaru sudah menduganya. Dari awal, Ayah Tenten terlihat sulit melepas putrinya bersama Neji. Dan karena itulah, tidak mungkin dia ingin putrinya dilukai oleh, Neji 'kan? Tidak, lelaki paruh baya itu hanya ingin menguji Neji saja. Sebesar apa rasa sayang Neji pada Tenten. Jika Neji benar-benar mencintai putrinya, pasti dia tidak akan tega melukainya sedikitpun.

YEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH~

Riuh-riuh teriakan dari berbagai pita suara mulai terdengar di mana-mana. Ya, mereka semua ikut larut dalam atmosfer kebahagiaan ini. Akhirnya, hubungan kedua sejoli itu mendapat persetujuan.

CIUM~ CIUM~ CIUM~

Entah siapa yang memulai slogan penuh sensor (?) itu. Tapi yang pasti semua pengunjung tampak sama antusiasnya.

NejiTen bangkit dari posisi mereka, saling pandang-pandangan dengan penuh arti. Sesaat kemudian, sang Hyuuga mendadak menarik gadisnya, membawanya kabur entah ke mana.

HUUUUU~

Rupanya, tak ada adegan romantis yang ingin dipertontonkan Neji—lagi.

.

.

"Neji, turunkan aku!" teriak Tenten malu. Ah, bagaimana tidak, kini ia tengah dibawa _a la bridal style _oleh pemuda tampan itu.

"Tidak, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Tenten hanya bisa merenggut dalam diam, membiarkan Hyuuga Neji membawanya pulang. Ha, padahal dia juga bisa jalan sendiri.

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah membawaku pulang," ujar Tenten, penuh penekanan—pada kata 'membawaku' tadi.

"Hn."

Hyuuga muda itu hanya memasang wajah datarnya, sedikit mendekat, dan akhirnya...mengecup pelan pucuk kepala sang gadis.

BLUSH

Bibirnya perlahan turun, mendekat di sisi kanan telinga Tenten. "Jangan terlambat, besok kita akan menikah."

Mendengar itu, Tenten pun tak kuasa menahan dirinya agar tidak—ehm tersenyum lebar dan _blushing_.

"Selamat malam, Hyuuga Tenten."

.

.

.

"Hinata, kau janji akan menciu—"

PLAK

"J-jangan mendekat, Naruto-_kun_!"

_Poor _Naruto, berkat ucapan Shikamaru tadi—yang berbohong mengenai mereka—Hinata, dalam waktu dekat tidak INGIN dekat-dekat dengan sang pacar. Ha, Hinata merasa ngeri membayangkan ucapan Shikamaru itu—padahal dia tahu Shikamaru berbohong.

Namun tenang saja, lambat laun, Hinata akhirnya berani melunasi **janji manis**nya pada Naruto...

.

.

.

"Temari? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hei, Tuan Pemalas. Kau keterlaluan sampai berkata hal yang tidak-tidak pada pemuda Hyuuga tadi. Sebaiknya kau minta maaf."

"Huh, _mendokusai_. Memangnya, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Ino memintaku datang, katanya aku bisa dapat tontonan yang menarik, ternyata memang benar."

"I-ino? Dia tidak mengatakan hal-hal aneh padamu 'kan?"

Shikamaru mulai keringat dingin.

"Mengatakan hal aneh?"

Temari tampak mengingat-ingat.

_'Dua tahun yang lalu Ino pernah mengatakan hal aneh padaku—tentang Shikamaru. Apa itu yang dimaksud olehnya?'_

"Tidak, _kok_."

"Huh, _yokatta_—err, maksudku, _mendokusai_.."

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau maniak!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Sakura."

"Tidak, menikah saja dengan penjual tomat sekalia—mmph-"

Sasuke mengunci pergerakan Sakura, dan membawa gadis itu hanyut dalam ciuman mautnya yang terkesan dalam. Sesaat kemudian, pemuda itu menyeringai puas.

"Untuk apa aku menikahi penjual tomat jika aku sudah punya Isteri dengan wajah semerah tomat, hm?"

Dan kecapan-kecapan erotis (?) pun kembali terdengar dari kamar sepasang suami-isteri tersebut.

.

.

.

"Ino, maaf aku terlambat pulang. Bagaimana kabarmu selama aku pergi?"

"Selamat datang kembali, Sai~ Aku baik-baik saja, seperti yang kau lihat."

"Syukurlah, ada yang menarik selama aku pergi?" Sai meletakkan tas punggungnya di sisi _sofa_, lalu berjalan menghampiri gadis pirang yang duduk manis di _sofa _rumahnya itu.

"Ha, seandainya kau kembali satu jam lebih awal, kau pasti melihat bagaimana Neji dan Tenten bisa bersatu. Kau tahu, mereka sungguh romantis~"

Sai hanya mendengarkan Ino sambil lalu, sementara kedua tangannya sibuk mengacak-acak tas kecil yang selalu dibawa-bawanya itu.

"Berikan ini pada mereka, sebagai ucapan selamatku."

Ino segera mengambil gulungan yang diberikan Sai. Yah tak salah lagi, pasti isinya adalah lukisan—karena itulah Ino malas membukanya.

"Hadiah untukku, mana?" tanya Ino manja.

Sai pun tersenyum lembut. "Aku saja, belum cukup?"

BLUSH

Adegan selanjutnya, tak perlu diceritakan lagi...

.

.

.

"Hei, Neji~ Kita dapat hadiah dari Sai, loh."

"Hadiah? Coba buka."

KYAAAAAAA~

"T-tutup, cepat tutup, Neji! Dasar, Sai. D-dia keterlalu—"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau, tidak suka?"

BLUSH

"B-bukan begitu, hanya saja i-i-itu—"

"Akan kupajang ini di dinding."

.

.

.

"Kuharap mereka menyukai lukisannya."

"Memangnya apa yang kau lukis, Sai?"

Pemuda murah senyum itu memamerkan _smirk _andalannya, membuat gadis pirang di sampingnya semakin penasaran.

"Yaa~ hanya figur mereka berdua...usai pertandingan sayembara itu."

Eh? Ino berpikir sejenak, kalau tidak salah waktu itu...Neji membawa Tenten kabur, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

FINISH

* * *

**Yeyelalala~ akhirnya selesai juga, hihi *smirk gaje***

**Gimana kesannya? Cukup OC nggak, atau malah OOC banget? Argh, rasanya saya nggak tega kalau fic ini nggak fluffy *jleb* makanya jangan salahin Neji kalau dia jadi romantis gilaaaa XD *iyalah, yang disalahin ya authornya :p***

**Oke, mind to RnR? Tinggalkan jejak yaa~ Supaya saya tahu bahwa ada readers yang telah berbaik hati membaca ficku ini sampai habis *grin***

**Kritik, saran, keluhan (?) dan pujian (?) ku terima kok :3**

**Jadi, REVIEW yaaa~ ^^**

**Arigatou :)**


End file.
